In a radio apparatus such as a receiver, a direct current offset component generated due to characteristics variability in elements forming an analog circuit or the like causes deterioration in reception characteristics. Particularly, when a variable gain amplifier or the like is provided in the radio apparatus, the level of the direct current offset component generated from the amplifier varies depending on gain. Thus, offset correction of each gain is necessary, and it has been difficult to correct a direct current offset with high accuracy by processing in a short time.